Scott Cawthon
Scott CathonMain= Scott Cawthon is the developer of Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He is also part of Hope Animation, which is a "project of Christian animators" aiming to spread the teachings of Jesus Christ. He has also developed a few other indie games, although most of these can no longer be found on his website. He currently resides in Texas, USA with his family. Other games by Scott Cawthon * The Desolate Hope - Steam ($4.99) * The Pilgrim's Progress - Hope Animation ($3.01) * The Desolate Room - ScottGames (Freeware) * Legacy of Flan 4: Flan Rising - ScottGames (Freeware) * Iffermoon * Sit 'N Survive * There is no Pause Button! * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. * 8-Bit RPG Creator * Rage Quit! * Chubby Hurdles * Slumberfish * Cropple * Pimp My Dungeon (Mobile version only) * Fart Hotel * Golden Galaxy * Use Holy Water! * Pogoduck * Shell Shatter * Forever Quester * FighterMageBard * Gemsa * Kitty in the Crowd * Spooky Scan * 20 Useless Apps Games made pre-2007 * Elemage * Stellar Gun * Gunball * ''Ships of Chaos * Legacy of Flan 1 * Legacy of Flan 2 * Legacy of Flan 3 * Flanville Mobile App Stores A number of Scott's games are on mobile platforms, which can be found on the pages below: * Google Play Store * iPhone App Store Trivia *When Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. came out, a lot of people complained that the animation and characters in it looked like "animatronic dolls." This sent Scott into a deep depression. However, before he was ready to quit the video game making business entirely, he realized he could take advantage of this and make it into a game, and thus Five Nights at Freddy's was born. *Scott's avatar comes from another game he made - There is no Pause Button! *Scott is the father of two children and resides in Texas. *Scott has stated his favorite Bible verse is Psalm 46:10, “''Be still, and know that I am God; I will be exalted among the nations, I will be exalted in the earth.” *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is a game he occasionally plays, as stated in one of his interviews. *He voices Phone Guy in both Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *The idea of being stuck in one spot and unable to move may have been taken from Sit 'N Survive, one of Scott's other games. *After the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Scott removed all information from his official site and replaced it with an image of the word, "offline." Over the next several weeks, his website began to show signs of life: **As of November 16, 2014, Scott's website only displayed the site header and the word "offline." Brightening the picture shows small text in the bottom left corner of the image saying "until next time." When viewing the image's code, one could find that the alt-text read "soon." ***This "soon" was removed on December 8, 2014, but was re-added the same day - likely a mistake. **On December 6, 2014, when brightened, Scott's website had a very large number three on the bottom right. This is possibly hinting at a third installment to the Five Nights at Freddy's series. The same day, however, the large three was removed from the bottom right, leaving only the word "offline." This third image did not include the words "until next time," either. **On December 7, 2014, the 3 was re-added. Furthermore, when viewing the page's source, it displays the keywords of the page as: "five, nights, at, freddys, 30 years later, only one." Earlier versions read "20 years later," and "only one left." **As of December 9th, 2014, the 3 was removed and replaced by a "Merry Christmas!" message below the "offline" text. The page's source has also changed to say "five nights at freddys, taking a break, Merry Christmas everyone! :)" instead of "five, nights, at, freddys, 30 years later, only one". The "soon" alt-text has also been removed again. **On January 3rd, the "offline" image was replaced with a picture of a deteriorated Freddy Fazbear face, possibly Golden Freddy, looking out from the darkness with the accompanying text, "I am still here." When brightened, a tiny gray 3 can be seen in the bottom-right corner. In the source code, there is text that says "I remain" - replacing the previous Christmas message. The source code also reveals that this new image is named "fnaf3.jpg." This new image is considered the first official teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3. * The web address " fazbearentertainment.com " redirects to Scott's website. * Most of his information was revealed on a bio Hope Animation's website. *Scott's website was updated on December 14 to warn fans about impersonators: "This is a just friendly holiday reminder to not believe everything you hear. I do NOT have a twitter or twitch account. Only believe information from my official email, my official youtube account, and my official website, Scottgames.com. Thanks and have a Merry Christmas!". ** On January 3rd, the text under the teaser image was updated to inform the community about fan games and that they should be supportive of them: "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games. It only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" ** On January 8th, Scott's warning is modified differently as: "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear; I do NOT have a Twitch or Twitter account. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Also, please do not call any phone numbers that you believe may be associated with the game. There are NO real phone numbers associated with the game. Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games; it only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" * On January 4th, when the game reporter emailed Scott and asked about the third game, Scott replied: "Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is in production! Please do not email me asking any questions about it; NO questions about FNaF3 will be read or answered!" ' External links *Scott Cawthon | Hope Animation *Christian Developer Spotlight - Scott Cawthon *An announcement from Scott about his Social media accounts. |-|Images = Games ''Five Nights at Freddy's games 768.png|The Five Nights at Freddy's image from Scott's website. Fnaf2.jpg|The Five Nights at Freddy's 2 announcement image from Scott's website. Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Another teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. New Foxy.jpeg|The third teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FivengtBefreddy.jpg|Another teaser for FNaF2. FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11.jpg|Yet another teaser for FNaF2, we have a seemingly blank picture, aside from two icons to the right: a warning symbol and the map icon for CAM11. However, upon brightening the image, one can see a certain character. Fnaf3.png|The first hints of a third game are revealed in this brightened image of Scott's "offline" screen. Fnaf3.jpg|The first teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Other games TDHtitle.jpg|''The Desolate Hope'' image from Scott's website. progressbanner.jpg|''The Pilgrim's Progress'' image from Scott's website. tdrcomp.jpg|''The Desolate Room'' image from Scott's website. Sit_'N_Survive.jpg|The Sit 'N Survive image. There is no_Pause Button.jpg|A There is no Pause Button! image. Chippee_&_Son's_Lumber_Co._image.jpg|''Chipper & Son's Lumber Co.'' image. 8-Bit_RPG_Creator_image.jpg|The 8-Bit RPG Creator image. Rage Quit image.jpg|A Rage Quit! image. Slumberfish_image.jpg|The Slumberfish image. Miscellaneous FNAF2EarlyRelease.png|Scott releases Five Nights at Freddy's 2 over a month early! Fnaf3.png|Brightened, the screen reveals the large number three from below right. Scott Debunking Fake Accounts.png|Scott on his Steam account warning against impersonators. scott.jpg|Scott warning his fans against impersonators, this time on his official website. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Developers